Overdose
by TheRiseBeforeTheFall
Summary: Maximum Ride is 17. She has a secret. She's a drug addict and an alcoholic. She loves the thrill of it all.. Then she meets mysterious Fang. With his help, will she save herself? Or with an overdose take her.. forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:**

**Hey there! Kinda sorta new to writing Fanfiction. **

**Attempt to be a wee bit nice? Thanks! (insert cheesy smile here) **

**Okaaaay. **

**Summary: Maximum Ride is 17. She has a secret. She's a drug addict and an alcoholic. She loves the thrill of it all.. Then she meets mysterious Fang. With his help, will she save herself? Or with an overdose take her.. forever? **

**Yeahh. Blah. **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Overdose **

**Max P.O.V. **

The wind rattled on outside of the old abandoned church. It rattled the windows and made old tree branches scratch against the old wood. I could hear the sounds of mice running in the old pipes as I sat down in the middle of the floor, looking up at where an old cross was hanging.

I'm definitely going to hell.

And I don't care. I rather rot in hell, then be spoiled someplace else.

I tightened my black jacket around me and waited.

And waited.

And Waited. Until I heard the footsteps. Light like a butterfly on the cold gray stone floor.

"Max" A very fimilar female voice whispered. A smile escaped onto my lips.

"In here Sky" I called and a few seconds later, the figure of my best friend, Sky, appeared. A tiny little thing with dark green eyes and light brown things. She walked like a butterfly but had the bite of a poisonous snake.

"Good day Maxi?" She asked, sitting down in front of me and pulled lightly on one of my dirty blonde strands of hair. I met her dark green eyes with the brown of my own.

I nodded slowly and she rolled her eyes and reached into the unmarked black shoulder bag on her shoulder and pulled out a plastic can and tossed it to me. I smirked and caught it one of my scarred tan hands.

Jack Daniels.

Nice.

"Your dads cooler?" I asked, popping the top and taking a swig. A bittersweet taste exploded ino my mouth before sliding down my throught. Amazing. Sky nodded and popped the top on her own can of sunshine.

"He won't notice fuck" She said and we both slapped a high five before exploading into giggles. Swig after swig the room started to get a little tipsy along with me. The giggles slowly cut off as Sky looked at me with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Do you have it Max" She asked and I smirked, reaching inside of my jacket pocket and pulling out a small bottle.

LSD.

"Can Miss?" I asked with a cheesy smile. She giggled and set her plastic can next to mine. I tippied the baggy and poured a fair amount of the liquid into her's and then mine. I snapped the lid shut before sliding it into a pocket and zipped it up. Couldn't be too safe could you?

"Cheers" Sky said, clinking her glass against mine. We sipped our dranks slowly as the fimilar storm errupted into my body. Every muscle in my body felt tense as sweat errupted on my forehead and my palms.

"Enjoy the ride" I said, my voice in a slow speed voice. It sounded as if I was repeating myself. The world started to change. The white walls of the church turned from the richest reds, to the brightest blues.

Amazing.

I cast my eyes to Sky and it was like I could see her in 300 dimensions. It was so beautiful. All I could do was giggle as I stood up and spun around in semi circles. I closed my eyes and I floated into a different state. Things rushed away from me and at me, taking my breath away like standing on the tallest mountain.

I couldn't tell the real from the unreal. It was wonderful. I was performing for the audience of mult colored people. More and more giggles escaped my lips.

My sense were so up I could hear a black cat breathing on the church steps, I could smell someone making chocolate pie miles and miles away. I could here someone screaming for there little son four blocks away.

After what felt like years, I started to drop. The world swimmed back into focus as I rested my head against the floor. Sky turned to me and we met eyes and giggled softly.

"Maximum Ride, you sure live up to your name" She said before closing her eyes, taking deep breaths.

I cast my eyes up to the old rotting cross.

We are so going to hell.

**A/n: **

**Well there's the first chapter. **

**Sorry if it's kinda short. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Please review?**

**Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhhhhhh. **

**Thank You! **

**I Got Four Reviews, I Shouldn't Be Happy, BUT I Am. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **

**Thanks To kEePtHeHeAt, Krissie, WordsUnsaid, And TrencherForLife231! **

**Sorry, For Any Spelling Mistakes. I Lack In That Department. **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**Without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 2 **

**Overdose**

**Max P.O.V.**

It took two hours, two whole hours for the redness in our eyes to dissapear enough. We were still a bit tipsy as Sky and I stumbled out of the back of the church. Giggles filled they air as we clung to eachother and started our long walk down the street.

Having dropped our now empty beer cans, we kicked them as we stumbled along. We skirted along backwards and alley ways to keep away from the main street. Today was not the day to get arrested for being a dealer and a pusher. A drug dealer that is.

Sky leaned in and kisses me on the cheek.

"See you later sweet cheeks" She said, giggling as she pulled away and walked into the backyard of her brick apartment.

"Don't get too sober!" I called out, She giggled once more and with a small wave, she disappeared inside. I chuckled to myself and pulled my jacket tighter around me as the wind started to kick up once again.

I flipped the hood up to cover my messy windblown hair and patted down my jean pockets and pulled out a very crumbled bag of pretzels. I munched on them to clear my drunken dizziness as I tripped over uncovered roots in the ground.

I had one more stop tonight. I darted through a darkened alleyway, jumping over the feet of Mr. Hunt, the old homeless man who lived there. I felt one of his cold wrinkled hands grab onto mine.

"Be careful out there Max" He whispered, soft and sweet before going into a fit of coughs.

"Will do Mr. Hunt" I whispered back and patted his shoulder. A layer of dirt came up on my hand, but I shrugged and just wiped it off on my already disgusting jeans. I was in NO way a girly girl.

I waved goodbye and squinted my eyes, scanning around the main street. A smile spread across my face. No one was out and about.

Darkness of night was slowly falling as I stepped out onto the main street. "Main Streets" are the places where cops would mostly be looking. You either learned to be good at hiding in the shadows or to not use them at all. Most people went for the latter. Me? I'm not like "most people."

I stepped out onto the blacktop and sprinted across the street, darting around the circle of light that the street lights casted. I stepped up onto the cracked sidewalk as a siren exploded off to my left.

Shit.

I ducked behind a tall browning bush and laid down in the crumbling dirt and rocks. I held my breath as fimilar red and blue lights of a police car flashed off the building behind me. The siren grew louder and louder as the police car grew closer and close.

All the air in my body left in a rush as the polic car zoomed right place. Time to get my ass in gear.

I stood up, not even bothering to brush the dirt off as I flat off sprinted around apartment buidlings as I arrived in front of the dirtest one of all. I pulled the door open and crinckled my nose as the smell of months old garbage and cigarette smoke filtered out into the outside worlds.

Opps, sorry Ozone.

I stepped inside, letting the door bang behind me. I sighed and gazed upon the sets apon sets of stairs. God, I am so lazy.

I stood one converse clad foot on a crumbling and creaky step and started my climb of destiny. And started to count. Step after step. I pumped my legs faster as the numbers grew larger in my head. I stopped on a dime and knelt down on step number 166. I put my hands on the edge and pulled up, hard.

The wooden step came up easy in my hand and I found a little brown box. Jackpot. Patting down my back pocket, I pulled a little unmarked baggie out. Inside it contained a fine white powder.

"You're in good hands now buddy" I said with a laugh before dropping it into the little box. Setting the top of the step back down, I stomped on it for good measure and started my climb back down.

Time to get out of this trash heap. I've been in some pretty disgusting places, but this had to be the worse. The smell could probably make you lose your eyebrows and possible make you blind if you're not used to it. I'm not proud to say i'm used to it.

I walked out and let the rusted screen door fall back into place as I started my grand walk home. The wind was pushing hurricane force as I turned back onto the main street. I kicked a rock along the way, so I wouldn't die of boredom.

I can see it now. We are all gathered here today to remember young Maximum Ride. Who died of a severe boredom attack. No matter how cool that would be, I rather die in my sleep, unlike the passenger in my car who will probably be screaming blood mercy.

I turned onto my street, Olney Ave, and stopped to look at my very white two story house. There's a giant oak tree in the front yard, with a tire swing hanging from the lower branches. My paradise when I was younger, now my little sister Angel uses it like a prized possession, which it is.

I pulled out my plastic piece of crap cell phone and checked the time. Eight O clock, Right on schedule. One point to the Max.

I stepped into our dimly lit house and closed the door softly behind me.

"Mommy! Maxi's home" Angel screamed and skipped up to me. I pulled her up in a hug and she smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

The perfect family.

To bad my they don't know what I do in my free time.

**A/n:**

**A Bit Longer Now. **

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Please, Do Review!**

**Thanks Again! **


End file.
